BLIND
by IS-ME
Summary: ESTE ES EL PRIMERO, ALGO MAL PERO AUN ASI DEJEN REVIEWS XFA.


BLIND

Mi nombre es Yamato Ishida o simplemente Matt, tengo 21 años, vivo solo y estoy por terminar la carrera en 2 años. Soy un chico normal aunque con un pasado interesante debo admitir, talvez antes era el chico por el que toda chica muere… bueno talvez lo siga siendo pero esta vez mi mente algo egoísta solo piensa en mi futuro como se supone que debería pasar.

En fin, toda esta monotonía a pesar de ser algo atractiva para mí se desvía unas cuantas veces como en esta ocasión: creo que esta vez dejé que mis sentimientos se apoderaran de mi y como es natural hice algo de lo cual no me arrepiento pero se que no me va a perdonar… y le doy la razón, después de todo la engañé talvez más de lo que hizo el… acercándome poco a poco sin darme cuenta de que mis propias intenciones no eran solo ayudarla si no ayudarme. Como era de esperar después de que entré a la banda las cosas entre Sora y yo iban bastante bien aunque al pasar el tiempo empeoró y hace un año que llevo una cicatriz que ya casi ha sanado por completo, no le dije nada a Tai al enterarme que ellos dos estaban saliendo… intenté alegrarme aunque era inútil y desde hace una semana comienzo a sentir de nuevo ese dolor, pero esta vez por la persona equivocada… la que nunca llegué a esperar: la hermana de mi mejor amigo.

Es hora de salir de trance porque ya voy a subir a cantar a un pequeño club algo barato, solo un hobbie para distraerme. Tomo mi guitarra en mis manos y me siento en un banco que está frente a un micrófono:

Esta canción es sobre alguien muy especial para mi, espero que les guste-comencé a tocar y regresar a mi pasado

_I was young but I wasn't naive _

_I watch helpless as you turn around to leave_

_And still I have the paint I have to carry_

_A pas so deep_

_That even you could not bury if you tried _

Era una noche fría del jueves 20 de febrero si no más recuerdo, yo acababa de salir del club y me disponía a ir a mi departamento como eso de media noche. Caminaba por una estación esperando en el subterráneo desierto al tren, me acomodé el cuello de mi saco ya que había sentido una pequeña corriente de aire frío, me puse bien la guitarra en el hombro y seguí andando hasta que miré al frente: era una chica que estaba sentada en una banca de metal esperando talvez al siguiente transporte que pasara. Al acercarme más distinguí unas cuantas lágrimas reflejadas por la luz en su rostro y una cabellera castaña cubriéndole la oreja izquierda:

K… ¿Kari?-pregunté al distinguirla, la chica alzó la cabeza y al verme se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo

Matt… ¿Qué haces aquí?-trató de parecer lo más normal pero yo ya había notado ese tono de tristeza en sus ojos

voy a mi casa ¿tu que haces aquí?

Yo… bueno…-volvió a pasar su mano por su mejilla, supongo que más lágrimas empezaban a salir. Me senté a su lado dejando mi guitarra en frente de mis pies y la miré

Te vi llorando¿pasa algo?-y sin poder evitarlo ella se desplomó en mis brazos para llorar más sonoramente, yo por inercia la abracé también dándole a entender que podía confiar en mí

Yo… no se que pasó… es que…-pero se quedó callada- al verlo solo salí corriendo… no pude…

Primero tranquilízate…-se aferró más a mi pecho, casi no pude escuchar su llanto. Pasaron un par de minutos y al fin se separó de mi al parecer más tranquila

¿recuerdas a Hiroshi?

Ah si, el patán de novio que tienes según Tai

Bueno… hoy… íbamos a tener una cita…-se agachó, un poco de cabello cubrió la mitad de su rostro-quedamos de vernos en la torre… yo… quise llegar primero porque siempre lo hacía esperar y me estaba empezando a sentir culpable… y-al parecer se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta pero a pesar de que se le quebró un poco la voz continuó-al entrar lo vi hablando con una chica… no pensé que fuera a ser algo... serio… pero después el la…-volvió a parar pero esta vez parecía que no iba a continuar así que talvez portándome algo duro completé la frase

¿la besó?-ella solo asintió sin mirarme

es solo que… no se porque sigo llorando…-dijo haciendo un esfuerzo para hablar-algo me decía que esto iba a terminar mal… pero no hice caso… odio que mi hermano tenga razón…-y se tapó el rostro para que no la viera llorar

estas cosas pasan, el solo quería protegerte…

y yo no deje que lo hiciera… ahora no puedo evitar odiarlo… pero…

eso es normal, estás confundida pero si te hirió no vale la pena que llores por el

lo se…-pero seguía llorando- es solo que… no se como pude ser tan tonta…-la verdad es que nunca la había visto así, en ese momento traté de que se me ocurriera algo para consolarla pero muy bien sabía que estaba en lo cierto… talvez Tk hubiera tenido más tacto que yo para tratarla, no es que sea una excusa pero no he tratado con chicas desde lo que pasó con Sora y en ese momento solo se me ocurrió tomarla de una mano y jalarla para volver a abrazarla y esperar que eso funcionara

vamos… no fue tu culpa…-traté de sonar lo más amable posible-él… es un idiota y no supo tratarte… ambos sabemos que este tipo de cosas puede que pasen a lo largo de la vida hasta que encuentres al correcto pero… tenemos que recuperarnos… además… sabemos que lo más importante son los amigos-la tomé de los hombros para mirarla a los ojos-y aquí tienes uno que estará siempre que lo necesites-no pude sonreírle pero logré que ella lo hiciera

gracias Matt… por todo…-se volvió a secar las lágrimas

pero ánimo… ven, te acompaño a tu casa-quien sabe cuantos trenes ya habían pasado

no es necesario… yo puedo…

¿crees que voy a dejar que vayas sola a casa?... ¡ni soñando!-tomé mi guitarra y me levanté-dije que siempre estaría ahí para ti y ahora me necesitas, vamos-le extendí mi mano que ella tomó y nos subimos al tren que acababa de pasar con rumbo a su casa

Al entrar no había mucha gente en el así que nos sentamos uno junto a otro, ella colocó sus manos juntas sobre su regazo. Yo puse mi guitarra en frente de mis rodillas y la abracé haciendo que se recargara en mi hombro, a pesar de eso no hablamos todo el camino.

Subimos el ascensor ya más relajados ambos pero aún tomados de la mano talvez por el frío que hacía y la verdad es que no me sentía diferente; al llegar a la entrada de su casa:

gracias de nuevo-me sonrió

por nada…

¿en serio no quieres quedarte?... es ya muy tarde, puedo decirle a mi hermano que…

no, si no te va a preguntar de porque vengo con tigo… prefiero que eso se lo cuentes cuando estén más tranquilos los dos-y lo digo por experiencia, parece que los dos hermanos son algo parecidos en su carácter

pero está muy oscuro y…

tranquila, no es la gran cosa… he estado en la calle ya más pasada la madrugada

bueno entonces… nos vemos luego-yo le sonreí un poco, ella se acercó más y parándose talvez de puntas me dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la boca, solo me alejé después de que ella entró

------------------------------------

Al día siguiente:

te digo Matt… que no se como rayos no lo vio antes

¿al menos no le gritaste?

Estuve a punto, pero más porque ese…

Si, a mi también me dan ganas de partirle toda su… pero no es lo correcto, debemos actuar con madurez

¿desde cuando empiezas a actuar como Joe?... esa pinta no te queda

bueno… el punto es que si lo haces vas a lastimar a Kari

¡pero si lo odia!

Si pero se que no querría que su hermano se saliera de control

¿Van a ordenar algo?-preguntó la camarera de la cafetería

solo quiero algo para bajar la tensión-luego me miró a mi

un baso de agua- me sonrió y se fue

de todas formas gracias por llevarla a casa, no me hubiera gustado que regresara sola… aunque si me hubiera hablado…

no es un asunto muy importante… ella se va a recuperar como lo hizo con mi hermano… ahora son los mejores amigos como antes…

si pero eso solo fue pasajero…

es cosa de darle tiempo, ya verás que todo mejorará-me recargué en la silla con algo de indiferencia hacia el tema aunque en verdad me importaba

es que tu no tienes a una hermana, tienes a Tk que se sabe cuidar

Kari también, solo está pasando por un mal momento… ¿quiso salir hoy?

Sora y Mimi la llevaron de compras para que según ellas se despejara

Ojalá y le sirva

Aquí tienen chicos-me dio mi baso de agua y a Tai…

¿una malteada de chocolate?

Dijiste algo que bajara la tensión

A mi me traes lo mismo que a el-señaló a Taichi, la camarera le sonrió a lo que el correspondió el gesto y se sentó a mi lado derecho-¿Qué hacen?-preguntó Takeru

Solo platicábamos

¿sobre?

Kari-respondí, el arqueó las cejas

¿Ahora que le pasó?-parecía extrañado cosa que me pareció rara ya que a esa hora todos los digielegidos estábamos enterados de lo que había pasado

su estúpido novio la engañó con otra-parecía que en verdad Yagami estaba furioso

¿Qué?... pero… ¿Cuándo pasó?

Ayer… lo vio besándose con una muchacha en la torre- el solo asintió un poco

Ha de sentirse devastada

Matt la encontró en el tren llorando a las 12 de la noche dime tu…

¿ah si?-me miró con el entrecejo fruncido inspeccionándome talvez- parece que alguien me va a relevar de mi cargo de mejor amigo

solo la encontré eso es todo-tomé un sorbo de agua

aquí está tu orden-le volvió a sonreír a la camarera a lo que ella le correspondió

o es mi imaginación o le estás coqueteando-dijo Tai, Takeru soltó una risa corta algo fingida

¿Qué pasó con Yolei?

Es por eso que lo hice, no puedo dejar de sonreír

No me digas que al fin ustedes…-el solo sonrió más mirando hacia otro lado

Digamos que la pasé muy bien anoche

Al parecer tu hermano está madurando muy rápido

No quisiera platicar de eso en un lugar público-traté de desviar de mi mente ese tipo de cosas

Hola chicos-una bella mujer delgada y alta de cabello púrpura con lentes se sentó al lado de mi hermano

Hola-saludé a mi cuñada

Que milagro que te dejas ver-le sonrió Tai, Takaishi la abrazó por la cintura

Hola… cuanto tiempo sin verte-le dijo algo bajo y la besó muy aborazadamente debo agregar, yo sentí un escalofrío pasar por mi nuca

Esto aquí no por favor-les dije

Y… ¿Qué han hecho?-nos preguntó la chica

Oye ¿tu conocías al novio de Kari?-preguntó Taichi

Si… un buen chico al parecer

Pues no lo parece… ella lo encontró besando a otra chica ayer-comentó Tk

¿¡que!?... pero… no lo sabía… ¿Cómo está ella? ... ¿Qué pasó?... ¿han hablado?

Parece que no va del todo mal salió con Mimi y Sora

No puedo creerlo… ¡como se atreve!... voy a buscarlo…

Te vas a meter en problemas…-murmuré aunque sabía que a ella le gustaba eso

No irás sola-se fue con mi hermano

Oigan, yo voy…-e incluso se fue mi mejor amigo y me dejaron solo

La cuenta por favor-le dije a la camarera cuando se acercó ya que no me quedaba más remedio

-------------------------------------

Todo este pleito me tenía confundido, la verdad es que por una parte trataba de convencerme de que esto no tenía mucha importancia pero por otra parte me sentía tan impotente y enojado a la vez… Kari no se merecía que le hicieran eso pero parecía que lo estaba tomando muy bien… quizá yo era el exagerado y por eso no supe como tratarla anoche.

En la angosta calle alcancé a distinguir a dos personas hablando… bueno más bien peleando ya que sus expresiones no parecían de lo más tranquilas, pero… al mirar más fijamente reconocí a ambos:

te juro que no era mi intención yo solo…

¡que!... ¡pero si yo te vi!

Ella no es la gran cosa… sabes que te amo…

No se nota-dijo más tranquila pero en si hirviendo de rabia según yo

Kari tienes que…

¿Qué pasa?-me puse junto a ella mirando al chico

oye no te metas… estoy hablando con mi novia

me iré si ella me lo pide-solo nos miramos por un rato y despegué mi vista hasta que comprendí que no me lo pediría

lo siento… esto se acabó…

¡¿Qué?!... ¡después de todo lo que…!

Ya la oíste… vete…-la verdad es que no supe porque comencé a cerrar mi puño izquierdo

¡no lo haré!

Te lo advierto…

¿Qué vas a hacer?... ¿golpearme?-yo no dije nada a lo que el rió

no quiero… gastar mi tiempo-me acerqué un poco a el pero no retrocedió-es en serio, no te le vuelvas a acercar-retrocedí sin dejar de mirarlo por si se le ocurría soltarme un puñetazo, tomé a Kari de la mano quien al parecer estaba paralizada y la jalé para alejarnos

¡¡bien!!... ¡¡vete con ese niño bonito!!... ¡ni quien te necesite!-doblamos una esquina pero no pude continuar caminando porque ella se había detenido, al voltear a verla la miré

¿Qué pasa?-simplemente me abrazó

gracias-murmuró, sonreí y la abracé aferrándome más a ella

No supe ni porque cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar, escuchaba su respiración tranquila en mi oído y sentía la suavidad de su cabello en mi mejilla… quizá no había alcanzado a comprender el porque mi preocupación… que era simple amistad… pero ahora ese y miles de motivos más me impedían separarme de ella y abandonar esa cálida sensación que producía.

_After all this time _

_I never thought we'd be here, never thought we'd be here_

_When my love for you was blind _

_But I couldn't make you see it_

_Couldn't make you see it _

A pesar del frío que aún se sentía en esa época ese domingo decidí salir al parque para despejar un poco la cabeza de los acontecimientos recientes. Me senté debajo de un árbol al que se le habían caído todas las hojas en otoño y me puse a pensar un poco sobre todo:

Es de tontos según yo negar lo que se siente pero yo tengo motivos suficientes como para tratar de olvidarme de todo, tan solo de pensar que es la hermana de mi mejor amigo me da escalofríos… ella siempre fue mi amiga y algunas veces la llegué a proteger aunque no tanto como Takeru, ahora simplemente no puedo ni verla en una foto y he tratado de no verla en todo el fin de semana. A pesar de todas las medidas de seguridad que había tomado para no confesarme con ella no he podido dejar de pensar en su mirada… su voz o incluso su rostro lleno de tristeza, el más mínimo detalle me pone a fantasear sobre ambos y de que podría llegar a pasar algo entre nosotros pero ¿Qué dirían los demás? ... ¿a caso ella me ve más que un simple amigo que la ha estado ayudando últimamente?, no quisiera arriesgarme a que ella no sienta lo mismo y poder perder nuestra amistad… solo trato de protegerla e incluso de mi pero no creo que pueda hacerlo más porque algún día no resistiré verla a los ojos y besarla; no puedo evitar pensar que antes llegué a pensar que esa sensación no iba a volver a llegar después de Sora pero ahora está ella y esa sensación electrizante vuelve a mi cuello e incluso de imaginar que me mira me pongo nervioso. Ahora solo temo que alguien llegue a darse cuenta y todo se derrumbe, no se en verdad si quiera conservar nuestra amistad o arriesgarme a un posible rompimiento…

hola Matt-alguien se sentó a mi lado interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

ahhhhh…-me di la vuelta al darme cuenta quien era-hola Kari-naturalmente no la miré a los ojos

ayer te hablé, estabas en frente de la escuela de mi hermano pero te fuiste-más bien corrí al darme cuenta de su presencia

bueno… la verdad es que…-a pesar del frío logré sonrojarme-tenía prisa, lo siento

no hay problema-fue cuando noté algo en su expresión

parece que ya no te sientes tan mal-le sonreí

no, ayer Tk y Yolei me dieron una terapia y me enteré de que tu hermano no se portó muy amable con Hiroshi

¿Qué le hizo?

Lo que tu estuviste a punto de hacerle-yo suspiré un tanto relajado-parece que no sabe controlar muy bien sus impulsos

Lo aprendió de los mejores-ella rió un poco

Si, tu y mi hermano son un tanto rebeldes cuando están juntos

Discúlpame pero yo lo controlo cuando en verdad se pone histérico

Ah, entonces tu eres la voz de la razón

Exacto-asentí mirándola y sonriéndole a la vez-aunque no te creas, luego no nada más tengo que controlarlo a el… ustedes son muy parecidos en su carácter, cuidado quien se meta con los hermanos Yagami

¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?-arqueó las cejas pero aún con una sonrisa

tú sabes muy bien lo que quise decir-volteé a ver al frente-la verdad es que no se como los aguanto-ella me dio un golpe en mi brazo izquierdo-¡oye!... ¿Qué te pasa?-me sobé al mismo tiempo que la vi con sorpresa, ella solo reía-me las vas a pagar-le dije de broma

¿en serio?... quiero verlo-se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a correr por el pasto que ya no estaba cubierto de la poca nieve que había caído

¡no hullas!...-cuando me di cuenta yo estaba corriendo tras ella mientras que a la vez relativamente me estaba congelando, corrí un poco más rápido al ver su velocidad y francamente era más veloz que Tai así que me costó un poco alcanzarla

¡no puedes atraparme!

¿quieres ver?-al final logré abrazarla por atrás para detenerla-¡te tengo!

¡eso es trampa!-parecía que reía pero no estaba forcejeando para que la soltara-oye-volteó un poco la cabeza para tratar de mirarme pero al ver que no podía hacerlo yo también me agaché para verla sin soltarla, quedamos a muy poca distancia-¿podríamos ir a tomar algo caliente?... tengo algo de frío

ah… si, por supuesto-la solté y me sonrió

vamos-me extendió su mano como yo lo había hecho aquella noche en la estación de tren, yo la tomé y seguimos andando auque yo no paraba de sonreír involuntariamente y tratar de controlar mi corazón que estaba muy acelerado

_That I love you more_

_Then you will ever know _

_And part of me die__d _

_When I let you go _

Ese lunes como eso de las 12 del día Tai iba saliendo del salón de matemáticas al parecer algo decepcionado, y bueno a mi la verdad no me sorprendía el porque. Al salir Sora lo sorprendió jalándolo del cuello de la camisa y besándolo al parecer algo contenta de estar con el, yo preferí no acercarme a la feliz pareja y miré desde el otro lado del pasillo:

hola-lo saludó con una sonrisa después de lo sucedido, el solo correspondió el gesto sin hablar- ¿Qué pasa?

Ah… nada, todo está bien…

¿ya te entregaron tus calificaciones de matemáticas?

Mira… la verdad es que…

Deben de estar en la pizarra, vamos a ver… me maté ayudándote a estudiar…-me acerqué un poco y los seguí hasta llegar a la hoja de calificaciones que estaba en la pizarra-pero… ¡¡¡QUE!!!-gritó ella-¡¡esto debe estar mal!!

No… la verdad es que ya vi el examen y pues…

¿Qué pasa?-me puse al lado de el ya que Sora parecía realmente enojada

¡¡Tai reprobó!!... ¡¡después de que te ayudé a estudiar!!

La verdad es que… me confundiste un poco y yo… pues…

Primero ambos tranquilos-me dirigí a el-¿entiendes que si no pasaste este examen vas a repetir el año?-el solo asintió-tienes que pedirle una oportunidad a tu profesor…

Ya lo hice, lo voy a hacer otra vez-se adelantó

¿Cuándo?

Mañana-se agachó

¡¿Qué, pero si no lo pasaste con una semana de estudio como lo vas a hacer con un día

bueno al menos ya se sabe algunas respuestas y que es lo que viene pero esta vez yo no lo voy a ayudar-Taichi me miró suplicante

ah no, claro que no

por favor, soy tu mejor amigo

¿y eso que?...

por favor Matt tú ya pasaste este curso, sabes como es…

pero es que…

luego te lo compensaré

siempre me dices eso… además no hay tiempo para…

puedes ir a quedarte en mi casa, estudiaremos toda la noche si es necesario

mejor en mi casa… para que nadie nos moleste-dije recordando que Kari estaba de vacaciones y que ambos vivían aún con sus padres

no, la mía está más cerca…-traté de buscar un argumento que me salvara de esto pero no tenía más opción

esta bien… esta bien, te ayudaré

¡excelente!... ¿tienes clases ahorita?

No, solo tenía que…

Bien, entonces nos vamos-besó momentáneamente a Sora y me jaló por todo el pasillo

_I would fall asleep only in hopes of dreaming _

_That everything would be like it was before_

_But nights like this it seems are slowly fleeting _

_They disappear__ as reality is crashing to the floor_

Bien, debo admitir que estaba algo... no bastante nervioso porque iba a estar durmiendo al lado del cuarto de Kari y ella iba a estar en la casa todo el día, si… algunas veces llegué a quedarme ahí pero antes no sentía ninguna atracción de ningún tipo hacia ella pero ahora se ha convertido en un problema mayúsculo y no pienso armar un alboroto ahí.

Solo tengo que pensar que va a ser como otras veces: ayudarlo a estudiar (y no creo que salgamos de su cuarto en toda la noche) la veré talvez en la cena pero nada más, y luego en la mañana talvez en el desayuno… no corro peligro de que me descubran; va a ser una tarde como otras:

bien, llegamos-abrió la puerta y pasó antes que yo así que tuve que cerrarla-talvez Kari haya salido, parece que está más animada

ojalá-murmuré

¿tienes hambre?... no podemos estudiar con el estómago vacío

¿sabes cocinar?

Oye, te he estado observando durante los últimos 10 años… se que aprendí algo

Eso espero-en lugar de entrar a la cocina miré el pasillo-¿sabes que?... tengo que hacer una parada técnica

Ya sabes en donde está el baño-dijo mirando dentro del refrigerador

Dejé mis cosas al lado de la sala y seguí caminando hasta el fondo, giré la manija para abrir la puerta sin pensar que alguien estaba adentro. Al mirar dentro descubrí que alguien estaba en la bañera… obviamente tomando una ducha pero en serio que no pude moverme… a pesar de que no se veía nada con la silueta alcancé a distinguir a una mujer, no era su mamá porque a esas horas estaba trabajando y la única que quedaba era su hermana. Por unos segundos me quedé admirando la perfección de su cuerpo aprovechando que no se daba cuenta de mi presencia pero al darme cuenta de que mi mente se desviaba a pensamientos que no deberían pasar por mi cabeza y menos sobre ella cerré la puerta lo más despacio que pude para que no se diera cuenta.

Caminé algo aturdido por el pasillo pero con una sonrisa en mi cara:

¿Qué pasó?-al ver que Tai me miraba en la cocina quité esa expresión

nada, escuché que alguien se bañaba y no pude entrar-de hecho ya hasta se me había olvidad que quería ir al baño, solo podía recordar su…

ha de ser Kari, talvez no salió de aquí

me lo supuse-me recargué en la mesa tratando de relajarme

¿no me ayudas?

¿más?... tu aliméntame yo te ayudo a pasar el año y aún así me vas a quedar debiendo muchas… de todas maneras no vas a terminar de pagarme

ya entendí… ya…

entonces¿en que tienes problemas?

¡En todo!... bueno necesito mi libreta para ver…

¿en donde está?... voy por ella

no, está bastante escondida-se limpió las manos-mejor voy yo

se nota que no la has ocupado en mucho tiempo-la verdad es que veía difícil que estudiáramos de la libreta de Tai, el salió al pasillo pero escuché que platicaba con alguien

ahí está Matt-decía Taichi

¿y eso que?... no me va a ver desnuda-era la voz de una mujer, yo preferí agacharme pero cuando entró con una bata solamente tragué saliva-¿Qué te pasa?... parece que viste un fantasma

no exactamente-preferí agacharme para despojarme de esos pensamientos, ella pasó en frente de mi y abrió el refrigerador para sacar jugo de naranja-¿no tienes frío?

La verdad no¿y tu?-al contrario, tenía mucho calor

Yo… ah… no claro que no, aquí está bien el clima-me miró mientras tomaba-¿estás libre el sábado?-yo mismo estaba sorprendido de haberlo dicho pero ya no podía regresar

¿Por qué?

Bu… bueno es que Tk me invitó a una fiesta y pues como el va a llevar a Yolei yo… pensé que querías ir-ella parecía pensativa

¿es una de esas fiestas de fraternidad?

Por eso no te preocupes… llevas a tus dos guardaespaldas-yo le sonreí

Si es así claro que voy-no pude evitar sonreír

Te vendré a recoger a las 8

Por mi está bien-dejó su baso ahí me sonrió y se fue

Listo, ya la encontré

¿seguro tienes los apuntes completos?

Claro¿con quien crees que hablas?-lo miré con sarcasmo-me los pasaron hace poco

La verdad es que no sabía si podría ayudarlo porque ahora estaba más concentrado en la cita que tendría con Hikari dentro de unos días.

_After all this time _

_I never thought we'd be here_

_Never thought we'd be here _

_When my love for you was blind_

_But I couldn't make you see it_

_Couldn't make you see it _

Estaba completamente emocionado, aunque no debería de estarlo… pero en serio que no podía evitar saltar de gusto durante los días que quedaban… e incluso esa noche no supe como logré vestirme, solo pensaba en lo que se iba a poner… como le iba a hablar… que le diría al saludarla… si bailaríamos o solo platicaríamos… en fin, viéndolo más congruentemente estaba actuando como un adolescente… se supone que ya soy un adulto que puede solucionar muy bien este tipo de situaciones sin ponerme a temblar o a tartamudear… ¡¡no se porque me pongo así!!, de todas maneras no supe si la llevaba para que la distancia entre nosotros se acortara o solo para divertirnos… lo único de lo que estaba seguro (al menos después de lo que pasó) es que mis intenciones no eran solo llevarla y pasar un buen rato, solo que no lo sabía en ese entonces o si lo sabía prefería ignorar la idea de que si lo hacía talvez arruinaría nuestra amistad… solo seguí mi instinto de valentía que corría por mis venas esa noche en frente de la puerta de su casa. Tk y Yolei estaban detrás abrazados supongo ya que tenía la vista fija en la puerta preguntándome un poco consiente si podría salir corriendo de ahí para salvar lo que me queda de cordura…:

¿vas a tocar o que?-preguntó mi hermano un tanto desesperado

ah… si…-llamé a la puerta aunque la mano me temblaba

¡ya voy…!-al parecer sentí que mis hombros se relajaban un poco pero al ver que la puerta se abría y de ahí salía Hikari me puse rígido de nuevo-ya podemos irnos

con todo permiso te vez muy bien hoy-le sonrió Tk apegándose más a Inoue, en ese momento me hubiera gustado que ese mito que tienen sobre mi de ser un casanova hubiera sido real

e… estoy de acuerdo-por alguna razón empecé a sentir mucho calor

vámonos porque si no vamos a llegar tarde-aclaró la portadora de la pureza y el amor. Los cuatro emprendimos el camino por el ascensor y por la calle con ellos por delante pero en serio que no se me ocurría ningún tema de conversación para romper el hielo

y… supe que mi hermano logró aprobar gracias a ti

¿ah?... si… fue algo difícil pero parece que lo logró

parecía que le hacía falta la ayuda de su mejor amigo-por favor que no me lo recuerde si no me sentiré más culpable si acaso llego a hacer una estupidez

también estaba presionado, se que no le hubiera gustado reprobar por eso… y ¿Por qué no lo invitaste?

El ya tenía planes con…

Sora-completé al ver que parecía un poco incómoda al mencionarlo

Bueno…

Tranquila, ya lo superé… me alegra que ellos dos estén juntos

Entonces… ¿ya no hay nadie?

La verdad…-se que me sonrojé-yo…

¡entonces si!-parecía emocionada-cuanto me alegro por ti… ¿Cómo se llama?

Prefiero no revelarlo por ahora-traté de hacerme el interesante

Vamos, dímelo-me tomó el brazo y me miró suplicante

No… todo a su tiempo

Matt-parecía un poco curiosa

No te voy a decir-la abracé cuando me soltó del brazo

No importa, seguro que cuando sea tu novia me voy a enterar

¿Cómo sabes que me aceptará?

¡es obvio!... todas te aceptan, e incluso mis amigas me tienen envidia por ti

la verdad… yo…

tu pusiste rojo…-parecía que quería portarse un poco fastidiosa para sacarme de quicio porque sabía que no me gustaba que me lo recordaran

yo no tengo la culpa de ser como soy

para nada-ella reía

mejor no busques pleitos con migo

Uy si, te tengo mucho miedo

Ya te lo advertí

Para que seguir contando, todo el camino nos la pasamos diciendo tonterías y eso lo hacía a propósito para hacerme "enojar" pero al menos eso me distraía un poco de mis pensamientos.

Al llegar a la enorme casa en donde iba a ser la fiesta me quedé admirado del ambiente que producían aquellos faroles, parecía que era perfecto para todo pero aún seguía nervioso y pensativo sobre si quería decírselo o no.

Las horas pasaron lentamente para mi ya que en casi toda la noche no pude verla porque ella estaba con unas amigas que había encontrado y yo quitándome a muchas chicas que no paraban de molestar, mi hermano y Yolei se habían perdido de mi vista y llegó un momento en el que Kari también, me sentí solo y más tranquilo de no sentir su mirada o al menos la mía sobre ella…:

¿pensando?-su voz me sobresaltó y como en esa parte de la casa por estar más lejos no se escuchaba la música lo escuché perfectamente-que milagro en ti

cállate-le dije inconsciente de que su interrupción me haya molestado

¿estás pensando en alguien en especial?-preguntó inquisidoramente

no… yo… solo en muchas cosas

y ¿alguna de ellas es Hikari?-el propio nombre me puso tenso

mira yo… ¿Cómo…?

¿Qué como lo se? ... muy simple, nunca te habías comportado de esa forma con ella y... ¡por el amor de dios tu no tartamudeas!

Escucha… no quiero herirla ¿si?... no quería que esto pasara…

Seguro que no… pero ahora tienes que afrontarlo… ella no te quiere Matt-dijo serio, me hubiera gustado que fuera más sutil pero parecía que después de lo que pasó con ella se haya vuelto más duro

Eso lo se de sobra

Entiendo que esto es difícil para ti viendo las circunstancias pero tienes que ver lo que es mejor para ella… sabes a que me refiero

He intentado olvidarla… pero te juro que no puedo…

Aunque no lo creas sigue herida y creo que no es necesario recordarte que ya la han lastimado, no cometas ese error-me señaló el cancel que conducía al patio trasero en donde parecía que estaba ella. Tk se alejó pero yo no supe si ir a acompañarla o no

_That I love you more_

_Then you will ever know _

_And part of me died _

_When I let you go_

Era un jardín muy bien cuidado con un estanque de agua en medio con piedras al rededor, ahí también habían faroles que hacían el habiente más íntimo. A pesar de que las piernas me temblaban pude caminar con naturalidad aunque con las manos apretadas en mis bolsillos, ella estaba de pie frente al estanque admirando la luna que se reflejaba:

hola-saludé con gentileza, ella me volteó a ver con una sonrisa algo fingida-¿Qué pasa?

Solo pensaba en… todo

¿como que?

No se, en diferentes cosas...-al ver que no quería decirme cambié de tema

¿Por qué saliste?

Para estar sola

Si quieres puedo…-señalé la casa

No, me refería sin ese ruido… tu no me molestas-me quedé serio sin saber que decir o hacer mirando lo mismo que ella veía -¿crees que me vuelva a pasar lo mismo con el siguiente novio que tenga?-esa pregunta me sacó de trance, e igualmente se me hizo algo raro

son cosas que pasan, pero seguro que alguien te hará feliz muy pronto, ya lo verás

ojalá-me miró directamente, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para contenerme a besarla-¿te pasa algo?

¿yo?...

si, ahora tu eres el extraño

la verdad yo… mira es que…-me miró más fijamente-tengo que decirte que… cuando pasó lo de tu novio y todo eso…-la verdad esto fue muy difícil para mi-no sabía que pensar, la vez que los vi hablando lo admito por poco y me salía de control pero es porque… tu… la verdad no se como decirte esto…

¿decirme que?... todo lo que hiciste por mi fue algo grandioso, eso me demuestra que tengo amigos en quienes confiar…-me puse rígido al darme cuenta que ese deseo se me estaba saliendo de las manos-no tienes nada que ocultar… y también perdón por haberte metido en esto… no fue-¿lo hago?-tu culpa-la verdad es que ya ni podía escuchar su voz porque estaba metido en mi cabeza de nuevo-en verdad aprecio mucho lo que haces por mi…

Bien, se que fue una locura pero no soporté más… cuando terminó la oración me acerqué rápidamente a sus labios y al fin la besé. Por un momento pensé que no se iba a negar pero que ingenuo fui, al reaccionar comenzó a moverse pero la sujeté de los brazos inconscientemente… a pesar de que sabía que eso no estaba bien no la solté y la seguí besando sabiendo que ella no quería… pero yo más concentrado en lo que sentía.

_After all this why _

_Would you ever want to leave? _

_Maybe you could not believe it _

_That my love for you was blind_

_But I couldn't make you see it_

_Couldn't make you see it_

Al ver que la respiración se me terminaba la solté y como consecuencia ella dejó de hacer fuerza para que lo hiciera, al abrir los ojos lo único que pude sentir fue un ardor en mi mejilla… al parecer me había abofeteado pero yo no respondí con violencia y me quedé estático ya que sabía que haría algo como eso:

¿Cómo te atreves?!!-gritó, ciertamente nunca la había visto así de enojada

Kari… yo…-intenté calmarla pero ya sabía que no lo lograría

¡¡pensé que eras mi amigo!!

Si tan solo pudieras escucharme…

Yo…-pero esta vez se quedó callada y pude ver que unas cuantas lágrimas salían y resbalaban por sus mejillas

Lo siento, es que… no pude…

Solo fingías…-murmuró

No, es solo que… no pude evitarlo y…

Creo que volví a equivocarme…

Claro que no, el que está mal soy yo… no debí hacerlo… si pudieras perdonarme…

No puedo…-me miró fijamente-pensé que en verdad eras mi amigo, que no solo estabas ahí siempre porque querías algo más…

Escucha…

No Matt… no quería que me hirieran de nuevo y ahora no se a quien recurrir si tu ya no estás…

No quería que esto se acabara, en verdad te respeto y…

¿¡si me respetaras hubieras hecho esto!?-no tuve palabras para contestarle-yo solo te quiero como amigo

puedo…

¿crees que puedes evitar lo que sientes?... si pudieras hacerlo no me hubieras besado

pensé que tú… por favor perdóname…-le dije suplicante

voy a regresar sola a casa…

Simplemente se fue, todo pasó tan rápido que no pude reaccionar y aunque lo hubiera hecho no había nada que hacer. Ahora en lugar de sentirme bien me sentía devastado… no quería que nadie me viera ni yo ver a alguien… parece que volví a actuar con mis impulsos sin escuchar a mi cabeza. Me senté en el pasto frente al estanque con la cabeza agachada y repitiéndome lo estúpido que había sido por haber herido a la persona que más quiero.

_Tha__t I love you more_

_Then you will ever know _

_And part of me died _

_When I let you go_

Y esa es toda la historia: la verdad es que he pensado mucho en esto y siempre llego a la conclusión que aunque no me desagradó nada violé la confianza que le tenía y ese es el peor castigo. Naturalmente ya no me quiere hablar ni ver, creo que no le dijo a Tai lo que pasó si no ya hubiera pagado caro por mi pecado, más de lo que ya he hecho.

Saliendo de esa fiesta y como no regresé con mi hermano; al día siguiente fue a buscarme, tuve que contarle todo y no reaccionó como yo esperaba… pensé que todo el mundo estaría en contra mía pero él muy comprensivamente fue a hablar con Kari para que me diera una oportunidad aunque también lo mandó al diablo, intenté hacerle caso a Tk que se le pasaría después (como él la conoce mejor decidí hacerle caso) pero como soy muy desesperado sigo rogando por su perdón mandándole mensajes aunque se que eso no va a mejorar nada. Después de esto me estoy dando cuenta de que tenía que haber actuado con cautela… que no debí de haberla presionado así pero como siempre, termino hiriendo a las personas que quiero.

Talvez ha de pensar que sigo confundido con lo que siento, que no me importa lo que hice con tal de saciar mi felicidad pero la verdad es que a pesar de que tiene un poco de razón si me importa… no quiero que siga pensando cosas que no he dicho, como quisiera que me entendiera y no es que la culpe pero a veces las mujeres se comportan así: primero a pesar de que saben lo que sentimos tratan de aparentar pero al "herirlas" ya no nos quieren escuchar.

Seguí tocando para cantar la última estrofa:

_That I love you more _

_Then you will ever know_

_And part of me died _

_When I let you go_

Al terminar de tocar escuché aplausos, bajé del banco y tomé mi guitarra para irme. Volteé la vista hacia el público y pude distinguir a un rostro conocido que me miraba seriamente, al distinguirla pude entender que mi hermano la había convencido de que me escuchara.

FIN


End file.
